


noctīfēr

by Ossanana



Category: Kaamelott
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hope in darkness, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inspired by Music, M/M, Prison, gays in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27797137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ossanana/pseuds/Ossanana
Summary: [Arthur à la Tour]Alors que la nuit s'installe et balaye les espoirs du jour, l'étoile du soir fait son apparition.
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/Venec (Kaamelott)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	noctīfēr

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré par la musique Arthur à la Tour par Alexandre Astier
> 
> (ce one shot n’est aucunement lié à fatum impleatur (que je vais finir un jour oui oui !))
> 
> Ça n'a pas encore été corrigé, désolée pour les fautes qui traînent o/ Bonne lecture.

Arthur approchait de son but. Tout du moins, de la troisième partie de son but final. En premier, il avait dû retrouver ses anciens chevaliers qui résistaient bravement à l’occupation de Lancelot. Puis il était allé chercher sa chère Excalibur, sans trop de difficultés. Tout le monde avait alors logiquement pensé qu’il attaquerait la forteresse de Kaamelott avec l’aide de toutes les armées alliées afin d’en déloger le tyran. Mais il manquait le plus important à Arthur. Un détail qui l’empêcherait de considérer sa reconquête comme une victoire s’il était absent. Il avait retrouvé ses chevaliers, ses amis, sa femme, ses beaux-parents, mais pas son bandit. Venec manquait à l’appel parce qu’il avait pris tous les risques pour garder le plan du roi secret jusqu’au dernier moment. 

Arthur était infiniment reconnaissant aux hommes qui avaient enquêté pour découvrir où le romain était retenu. Évidemment, ses chevaliers avaient voulu l’accompagner, mais il avait été intransigeant, donnant pour excuse qu’il serait plus discret tout seul. La réalité était qu’il se sentait affreusement coupable et qu’il souhaitait se racheter auprès de Venec, même s’il se doutait que ce dernier ne lui rejetait pas la faute dessus. Il était seulement insupportable pour le souverain d’imaginer leur deux routes se séparer maintenant, après avoir tout partagé. Il ne concevait pas un futur sans celui à qui il devait la vie. Alors, et il ne l’avait dit à personne, cette mission était bien plus importante à ses yeux que celle de sauver la Bretagne. Il avait bien conscience que Lancelot lui tendait un piège en enfermant Venec dans une tour aussi facile d’accès, mais Arthur mettait les deux pieds dans le plat sans plus s’en soucier.

Il avait deviné le regard inquiet de Perceval lorsqu’il avait laissé Excalibur sur la nouvelle table ronde, ne prenant qu’une simple épée à la place. Il ne souhaitait pas que son arme tombe entre les mains de son ennemi si tout cela était voué à mal se terminer. Personne n’avait compris cette décision, et il n’avait pas eu la force d’expliquer son raisonnement. Il avait été touché par la pensée fugace que par cet acte, il était en train de leur dire au revoir, et espérait au plus profond de lui que ce n’était pas pour de bon. Il sourit. Au final, peu importait l’issue de cette nuit. Ses chevaliers et tous les villageois étaient prêts à se battre, qu’il soit présent ou non. Bohort, Léodagan, Perceval et Karadoc sauraient les mener tous vers la victoire. Il avait été témoin de leurs changements, de leur force. Même Merlin avait beaucoup progressé, et Arthur s’en sentait fier. Finalement, son absence avait eu du bon. Et alors qu’il était de retour et avait constaté que tout était en place, il n’y avait plus qu’une seule chose qui l’intéressait. Revoir celui qui l’avait sorti de son lit, l’avait arraché à la mort et lui avait redonné une raison de se battre. Et s’il était la dernière personne qu’il pouvait observer avant de partir, il en serait heureux.

Bientôt, la silhouette de la tour de pierre se profila à quelques dizaines de pieds de la forêt à travers laquelle il évoluait discrètement. Après un rapide coup d’oeil sur les environs, il dépassa le dernier arbre et franchit la petite clairière qui le séparait de son objectif. Il inspira profondément avant de se jeter sur les pierres grises et de les escalader avec agilité, s’appuyant sur les nombreuses branches qui prenaient leurs racines à même la roche et parcouraient l’édifice de haut en bas. En quelques mouvements rapides et précis, il arriva au niveau de la seule ouverture de la tour, si l’on omettait la porte. La lucarne était plus grande que sa tête, mais pas assez pour pouvoir y passer tout le corps. 

La lueur de la lune lui permit de distinguer assez facilement une masse de ferraille suspendue à plusieurs mètres du sol. Plissant un peu plus les yeux, l’objet de son occupation nocturne apparut alors, une forme floue recroquevillée au milieu des lames d’acier, qui semblait s’évaporer dans la nuit telle une fumée noire diabolique, trace macabre d’un cauchemar trop de fois vécu. Mais Arthur ne rêvait pas, non. Venec était bien là, il reconnaissait sa silhouette. Et il semblait vivant. Son cœur s’emballa. Que lui avait donc infligé Lancelot pour qu’il ne soit plus qu’une ombre à peine réelle ? Le fils de Pendragon faillit repartir en courant vers la forêt, effrayé de la réaction que le bandit pourrait avoir à son égard. Et s’il était ensorcelé au point de ne plus se souvenir de leur histoire ? Finalement sa raison reprit le dessus. Il était ici dans un but précis et il n’abandonnerait pas. Venec avait tout sacrifié pour lui et il s’était promis de lui rendre la pareille si l’occasion se présentait. Le jour était venu, c’était aussi simple que cela. Il devait arrêter de se poser des questions.

Manquant de souffle, son murmure se fit plus étranglé que prévu, mais résonna tout de même au coeur de la roche. 

« Vénec ? » 

Le halo de noirceur qui entourait son ami sembla se figer. Le romain releva péniblement sa tête qui était devenue, depuis longtemps, bien lourde à tenir sur ses épaules, et balaya la prison de son regard pâle. Un rayon de lune atteignit sa figure et, dirigeant ses yeux vers le ciel, il fut accueilli par le sourire hésitant de la plus belle étoile qu’il n’avait jamais vu. 

S’il n’avait pas si froid et si mal, il penserait être mort. Conscient qu’il était bel et bien toujours prisonnier des enfers, il s’autorisa néanmoins à espérer de nouveau. L’élu des dieux était venu pour lui.

« Arthur..?  »

Sa gorge s’enflamma sous l’effort, lui qui n’avait pas prononcé le moindre mot depuis des semaines.

« Oui, c’est moi, je suis là. Je suis venu vous chercher. »

S’en était trop pour Venec dont les souvenirs d’un démon nommé Lancelot resurgissaient avec violence alors que s’opposaient à eux les douces images de l’ange Arthur dans les bras duquel il avait passé de nombreuses nuits. Incapable de retenir plus longtemps ses larmes, il s’autorisa à sangloter de joie sans lâcher les prunelles du roi. Ce dernier comprit à cet instant qu’il n’avait jamais eu de raison d’avoir peur et ses yeux se firent humides à son tour, accompagnés d’un sourire dont l’éclat pouvait rivaliser avec celui de la lune. Venec en fut ébloui. Mettant toutes ses forces dans ce geste, il tendit une main à l’extérieur de la cage, en direction de la lune, en direction de son étoile, et alors qu’il pouvait presque sentir la chaleur de la paume de l’autre sur la sienne, il eu pour la première fois de sa vie la sensation d’être libre.

**Author's Note:**

> A la toute première écoute d'Arthur à la Tour, ce sont ces images qui me sont naturellement venue, don't know why. J'ai envie qu'ils se retrouvent ces deux persos ;w;


End file.
